


FIC: Strategic Planning

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strategy isn't always about battle plans. How far will Ron go to get his primary objective?</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Strategic Planning

**FIC:**[Strategic Planning](http://thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3&warning=RT%20-%20Restricted%20Themes)  
 **Pairing:** Ron/Harry  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1517 words  
 **Summary:** Strategy isn't always about battle plans. How far will Ron go to get his primary objective?  
 **A/N:** Written for the amazing [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/) who inspires me every day to love my slash pairs more and more. Many thanks to the incomparable [](http://coffee-n-cocoa.livejournal.com/profile)[**coffee_n_cocoa**](http://coffee-n-cocoa.livejournal.com/) for the help with the summary.

Harry glanced at his watch again growing more and more nervous with each passing second that tarried Ron's arrival. They had agreed to meet in the Prefect's bathroom to go over the security measures the DA would take upon Harry's departure from the school. He agreed to return to the school to boost morale in the wizarding community and to encourage parents to send their children to the wizarding school. After Dumbledore's death the likelihood of the school opening was unlikely and had it not been for the Order adding layers of protection over the school, it was a certainty that Hogwarts would not open its doors in the Fall. But Harry knew where his destiny lay and it wasn't within the corridors of the edifice he called home for the past seven years.

The mermaid in the portrait splashed in her picture then winked as she surfaced while Harry paced back and forth. He had wanted to leave shortly after the Welcoming Feast, but Ron had persuaded him to stay on for the night.

"There are Order members everywhere, Ron. We don’t need the DA!" he had told him on the thestral-carriage ride to the gates.

"Did you ever think that perhaps the DA needs it?" Luna asked and Harry sighed, shoulders slumped over. He thought he caught a wink between Ron and Luna but he didn't exactly care at that moment.

"Waiting for someone?" a breathy voice asked from somewhere above him and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes and you best clear out Myrtle or I'll hex you," Ron's voice echoed in the cavernous bathroom. He was leaning against the tiled wall, his jumper sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing muscular forearms Harry could only dream of having.

Myrtle gave a long wail before swirling down to divebomb Ron who quickly aimed his wand at her and glared at the ghost now frozen in a scream above him. "I told you to clear out and if you sneak into the pipes, I'll send the Bloody Baron to sick Peeves on you."

He released her from the Immobilus spell and they watched her splash through the toilet before Ron turned his attention to Harry. Without saying a word, Ron tapped the door with his wand locking it and much to Harry's surprise, cast a nonverbal spell Harry hoped was a silencing spell. If they were going to discuss the DA, he didn't want to be overheard.

"What exactly did you want the DA to… what are you doing?" Harry asked, his eyes widening when Ron started to pull his jumper over his head as he toed off his trainers.

"Taking a bath. That carriage ride always lifts all the dust into my face and I feel gritty. Keep talking, I'm listening." Ron was now undoing his zipper one-handed while turning the taps with the other. "Which do you like better, Strawberry or Raspberry bubbles?"

"What… what are you talking about Ron? I don't have time for a bath, I have to go!" And he made to walk to the door of the bathroom, his face red and his hands suddenly feeling sweaty.

He'd gaped! How many times had they changed in the Quidditch Changing Rooms and now he gapes? Ron was standing there completely naked, his trousers long kicked aside as he bent to turn the taps and Harry had been staring at his body. He didn't need this complication and he didn't need it now. But as his thoughts continued to stray toward this dilemma, he suddenly felt himself being pulled back against his will toward the bubble-laden bath housing his best friend. A very naked and very wet best friend.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Ron pushed himself up on the edge of the swimming pool-sized tub and tugged Harry into the strawberry scented water, his arms enveloping Harry's chest. He was soaked from head to toe, his robes clinging to his body much like his hair was to the top of his head.

"Showing you what the DA needs," Ron whispered, his eyes hot and glinting in the faerie light around them.

"A bath? The DA needs a bath?"

"Well, what one of the DA members needs," and advancing on his best friend, Ron Weasley pinned Harry to the side of the pool, his hands on the other man's shoulders, their noses almost touching.

"Ron? What are you…" but just as he was to ask the repetitive question, Ron crashed their lips together. The kiss was unexpected and Harry couldn't think, couldn't process anything other than his best friend was kissing him. Ron Weasley was currently snogging the life out of Harry and it felt… right. His kisses were fierce, their teeth clashed and when Harry cupped Ron's face and met the ginger-haired man's tongue with his own, the sounds of their moans mingled in the strawberry-scented air.

Harry's head swam with thoughts of 'they shouldn't be doing this' mingled with those of 'to hell with everything I never want to leave his mouth ever again!' His reverie was jarred however by the feel of a very large, very masculine and very strong hand stroking him through his trousers. Their kisses grew hungrier, more needy as Ron's palm was now stroking Harry's growing erection with such ferocity Harry's hips bucked against it. He suddenly felt too clothed.

His clothes were sensitizing his skin, the sounds of the water sloshing around him was driving him mad and Ron's lips against his Adam's apple, sucking and nibbling along his neck was spiking his lust to a level he never thought possible. His cock was now painfully jutting against his trousers and Ron did not seem to care that he was still dressed.

"Ron," he moaned as Ron's hands found their way around his hips and were stroking his backside. "Have to get out… too much… need to…"

Ron pulled back, his eyes pain-filled. "Oh shit, I fucked up, didn't I?" He ran a hand through is wet ginger hair and Harry stood in the tub panting, wide-eyed, his lips still burning from the searing kisses Ron had left.

When his head cleared slightly Harry realized what Ron was thinking. What he had deduced from his words and thinking the spell clearly in his mind, his wand clutched firmly in his right hand, he banished his own clothing then advanced on the other man.

"No, but I wouldn't mind you fucking something else," his lips claimed Ron's and running his hands down Ron's massive chest, his fingers curled around the root of a large and thick cock he'd just recently been admiring. "Namely, me."

Ron's resolve was lost in that moment and as they battled for dominance in the water, their bodies rubbing and colliding against each other, Harry wrapped his legs around Ron's waist and ground his hips against Ron's belly. The light trail of hair there provided the perfect friction and when Ron's middle finger breached his entrance, his groan was swallowed in Ron's kiss.

The suds from the strawberry bubbles proved to be the perfect lubricant, it seems as Ron's fingers continued to widen him and prepare him for what Harry knew was going to be the moment their lives changed forever. Where they moved from friends to lovers and with their foreheads touching, their chests heaving from their panting, Ron begged.

"Please Harry… can I?"

"Yes! Please you're driving me mad!"

Removing his fingers and turning them around so that Harry's back was against the tub wall, Ron lifted Harry out of the water and gripping his erection at the base, he asked once more.

Harry locked his ankles around Ron's waist and eased himself over that thick cock, his eyes rolling back in his head as he winced.

"Do it… god move, you're killing me!"

Ron didn't need to be told twice. With his hands on Harry's waist he brought the raven-haired man down forcibly on his throbbing cock and their groans bounced against the tiled walls for what seemed like an eternity.

Their bodies slapped together, the water lapping against them as Harry propped himself up on his elbows and met Ron's thrusts, his cock bobbing out of the water with each forcible thrust. It didn't take long for their climax and neither could remember today who came first but as they groaned each other's names, their seed spilt in the bathwater and their bodies remained joined through their post-coital bliss, their hearts bound together in a way that not even an Unbreakable Vow could compare.

Harry left that day but Ron followed in the morning, seems the DA needed many more reassuring baths in the months to come. Harry was only to happy to oblige.  



End file.
